


Странный

by Furimmer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer





	Странный

Он был странным. Ни на кого не похожим. Нет, конечно, какое-то сходство с Учихой у него было: такой же бледный и холодный, разве что только шаринганами не сверкал. И волосы у него были другими, не только прическа, но и оттенок, да и глаза другие. В глазах Учихи навечно застыло презрение, а его абсолютно пусты. Да и вообще, странный он.

Нет, правда ведь, большой мальчик, а удивленно хлопает глазками, когда видит проявление чувств. И глупенький пытается найти объяснения чувствам в книжках. Ну кто же их там ищет? Чувствам нужно учиться в реальной жизни. Вот, как Хината, да правда, толку от этого мало.

Но всё равно, странный он. Когда Хината смотрит на него, ей кажется, что они родственные души — и он и она чужды этому обществу. Не вписываются. Не подходят. Но у Хинаты есть семья, в которой её, наверное, любят, и команда, которую несомненно любит она. А у Сая нет никого.

Саю уже шестнадцать, а он только учится улыбаться. Сначала это у него получается робко, несмело, а затем улыбка становится такой солнечной, что даже Наруто-кун позавидует. И Хината улыбается в ответ.

Саю уже шестнадцать лет, но он не знает, что такое дружба. Сай уже взрослый и знает, что приказ важнее всего. И этот всезнающий Сай вспоминает, что у него когда-то был друг, и Сай сделает всё, чтобы у Наруто-куна друг был рядом, а не в воспоминаниях, и поэтому он ослушался приказа. Хината в знак дружбы неловко обнимает Сая, и теперь улыбается он. По-настоящему. Искренне. И обнимает в ответ.

Сай странный, ему уже шестнадцать лет, но он не знает, что значит любить. Но именно Сай объясняет Сакуре, что Наруто любит её, и какой груз она взвалила на его плечи.   
Хината улыбается и целует Сая в уголок рта.

И на свадьбе Седьмого Хокаге, когда радостная Сакура кидает свой букет в толпу, а Сай его ловит, он растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, словно не зная, что с ним делать, а затем протягивает его краснеющей Хинате.

Какой же он всё-таки странный, — думает Хината и целует его уже по-настоящему.


End file.
